


Drunk Truth or Dare

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam, Confused Sam Winchester, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, Truth or Dare, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Dean for some reason wants to play Truth or Dare, but Sam doesn't. Eventually after quite a few drinks, Dean tries to get Sam to play again, he reluctantly agrees.





	Drunk Truth or Dare

“Alright Sam. Truth, or Dare?” Dean asks as he downs a shot of whiskey.

“Are we really going to play this in a bar?” Sam quirks sipping his beer.

“What, don’t wanna make a fool of yourself in front a bunch a strangers?” Dean smirks.

“No, I’d rather not.” Sam turns away from his brother, checking out the cute bartender.

“Hey, I eyed her first.” Dean slaps Sam’s arm.

“She didn’t seem all that interested in you.” Tipping his bottle back. “Especially since you called her a beer witch.”

“It was a compliment.” Dean says and calls her for another shot.

“You were being rude.”

“Psssshhh.” Dean waves a hand dismissively at him, and downs the shot as soon as it’s set in front of him. He hisses as the slightly burning liquid travels down his throat. “You gonna sit there and stare at your half a beer?”

“Just not in a drinking mood.” Sam’s fingertips grab the neck of the bottle and begins twirling it on the bottom edge on the counter.

“Whatever.” Dean tries calling the bartender over again.

“Dude, that’s like your 7th shot, and we’ve only been here.” Sam looks at his phone. “20 minutes.”

“Get off my back, I can drink as much as I want.” Dean retorts.

 

||20 Minutes Later (Like 15 shots in)||

 

“Hey baby, wanna get outta here?” Dean slurs at the bartender.

“Haha you’re funny.” She continues to laugh as she helps another customer at the counter.

“What the hell? Did I lose my touch or something?” Dean says shocked.

“Or something, and pretty much everything else.” Sam says finishing his second beer.

“Fuck off, twas rhetorical.” Dean mutters.

“At least you know how to use that word.” Sam says getting up from his seat. “C’mon, let’s get you back to the motel.” He goes to grab his arm and Dean yanks it back, nearly hitting the guy sitting next to him.

“I can help myself.” He gets off the stool and catches himself as he fumbles.

“Yea and you’re not driving like that, keys.” Sam holds out his hand.

“MmmHmmbbfffph.” Dean mumbles digging into his pocket and slamming them a little too hard into Sam’s palm. They walk out to the Impala and drive back to the motel. Sam opens their room for Dean and he face plants onto the cottony surface once he reaches his bed. “Thith mbet ith soff.”

“What?” Sam questions his drunk brother. He only lifts his face to repeat his message.

“This. Bed. Is. Soft.” And plops it back down.

“Just go to sleep, but take your boots off first.” Sam stalks off the bathroom.

“Ok dad.” Dean rolls to his back and drunkenly tries to toe them off without untying them. Grumbling and whining cause he can’t get them off. “Eh eh mmmeh..ehhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Dean.” Sam walks back in to see his lazy efforts of taking off his boots. Sam stills his feet when he walks up to him, bends down to untie them and throw them somewhere in the room.

“M’not tired.” Dean sits up. “M’hungry.”

“You had two platefuls of bar food.” Sam sits on the other bed.

“But that was hoooourrs ago!” Dean whines.

“It’s only been 45 minutes!” Sam raises his voice.

“Oh yea.” Dean says thoughtfully and starts a low laugh, which maxes in .02 seconds to a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “That’s right.” He sighs long after he’s calmed down.

“God you’re drunk, just go to bed.” Sam says sitting back against the headboard, turning his laptop on.

“And you’re a girly man, manly girl, mirly gan.” He does that little giggle when his tongue sticks out a little bit, like when he watches The Three Stooges. “No, I said I wasn’t tired, I’m bored.”

“Dean, I’m serious.”

“And I’m funny.” He smirks, eyes glossy and happy, for once in a long time. Dean clumsily adjusts himself so he’s facing his brother. “Sammy, let’s play a game.”

“You must really be hammered if you want to do that with me.” Sam still types away on his laptop.

“C’mon, I suggested Truth or Dare at the bar, and you wouldn’t do it there. It’s just you and me and Baby here.” Dean puts his hands together, begging his brother to play with him. “Please please please please please ple-”

“Alright! Damn, I’ll play.” Sam exasperates with his hands in the air and he closes his laptop with a long sigh and faces his brother, legs crossed. Dean was a little giddy at how easy Sam agreed to play. “It’s been a long while since I’ve played this game.”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the biggest turn off in a partner?” Dean wiggles his brows.

“Wow, uh, I dunno.”

“C’mon, there has to be something that turns you off when you’re out with a girl.”

“I’ve only dated Jess, and there wasn’t anything that I didn’t find as a turn off.”

“Hmm, ok. Your turn.” Dean gestures a heavy hand to Sam.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” He says before Sam finished asking. “You should have me prank call Bobby.”

“Dean, we can’t, remember the last time we did that?” Sam crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh yea.” He scratches his head.

“I dare you to prank call Cas.” Dean lights up at that.

“Fucking easy.” Dean gets his phone out and pulls up the dial pad, *67 and his cell number. A few rings went by and he answers.

_ “Hello?” _ Dean couldn’t help but giggle.

“Hi, is your refrigerator running?” Dean heightens his voice to sound like a women with a southern accent.

_ “I- what? I don’t have a refrigerator. Who am I talking to? The caller ID came up Unknown, am I talking to a person?” Is your name Unknown?" _  Dean pulls the phone away from his face to talk to Sam.

“What do I do? He’s not getting it.” He whispers exaggeratedly. Sam shrugs.

“Do you have Prince Albert in a can?” He tries this prank, voice faltering a bit.

_ “I don’t know a Prince Albert. Who is this?” _

“N-nevermind.” The woman voice comes back and he ends the call. “Well that was a bust. He didn’t understand any of that.” Sam finds a little bit of enjoyment in how defeated Dean sounds. “Truth or Dare Sam.” Dean says quietly.

“Truth.”

“What’s the most exotic food you have eaten?”

“Dean, you should know that. Marshmallow Fluff Mac n’ Cheese.”

“Oh yea, that shit was disgusting.”

“You just didn’t have explosive taste buds like me.” Sam chuckles. “Truth or Dare.”

“You know what, Imma go with truth.”

“How was your first kiss?”

“12 year old me couldn’t handle it, it was magical yet terrifying, but I wasn’t a little bitch and went for it. The End.”

“Truth.”

“I didn’t even ask.”

“Doesn’t matter, I still pick truth.” Sam says.

“Are you going to pick dare at any point or are you going to be a giant pussy?” Dean teases.

“Fine, dare.”

“Yay! Yell out the first word that comes to your mind.”

“Sheep!”

“That was really random.” Dean lolls his head with a smile. “Dare!”

“I dare you to go and streak in the motel parking lot.” Sam says. Dean stands swaying a bit and proceeds to strip all of his clothing. Sam follows close behind as Dean stumbles to the door, practically whipping it open and running in the lot laughing. Dean stands facing away from him in like a superhero pose, staring at the sun setting in the horizon. Sam gets his phone out and snaps a quick pic for blackmail later. Sober Dean won't believe him if he told him. Dean comes walking back and smacks Sam in the ass as he passes him. “The hell was that for?”

“Can’t give a love tap?” Dean attempts to put just his boxers on. One foot gets caught in the crotch part and he flails forward, face planting into the carpet with a grunt. Sam is laughing his ass off as he watches his brother put on his boxers, closing the door to their room and walks past him to the bed. “S’not funny Sammy.” He turns over on his back and manages to get them on. “S’your turn.”

“Mmm truth.”

“Alright. Have you ever experimented, with a guy I mean, and did you like it?” Dean turns his head, still lying on the floor.

“That’s what college was.”

“So you have! I knew it!” Dean throws a triumphant fist to the air, grinning.

“Yea, I thought it was ok, it felt nice, but I dunno.”

“It’s ok Sammy, I won’t judge, mmmmmuch.” Sam throws the motel pen at his face chuckling lightly.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Dean sits up and crawls his way to the other bed, facing Sam again.

“Have you ever, experimented?” He furrows his brows, hard, and then it dawns on him what Sam has asked him.

“N-no.” He didn’t mean to stutter, really. “I never really thought of it, I mean, boobs Sammy. They’re they’re they’re soft and squishy and  _ huge _ . Some. They just feel really nice to hold and suck on.” Dean’s hands had come up to give the motion of grabbing invisible boobs.

“Yea, I get it.” Sam lowers his head.

“You know, I’ll go truth this time.”

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” Sam hesitates to lift his head.

“Once, on accident.” At that, his head snaps up. “High school party, got pretty hammered, spin the bottle, guy with long hair. Thought it was a flat chested chick.” Dean studies Sam’s face, leans in and keeps his eyes locked on the hazel staring back. “I don’t need to ask if you have.”

“No, I let the guy fuck me, but we never kissed, he wasn’t into that.”

“I understand.”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever received a blowjob from that guy or any?”

Sam bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. “He let me suck his, but no.” He leans back on his hands and lets out a breath. Dean quirks a brow.

“Is that supposed to be an invitation?” Sam sits up quickly and clears his throat.

“No.” He says quietly.

Dean shrugs, “Ok.” Dean leans back a bit and sighs. “My turn then, uh, dare.”

“I dare you to give me head for 2 full songs.” Sam didn’t think that actually came out of his mouth, and covered it with his hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- I mean- uh,” Sam grabs the pen from the floor. “I dare you to wear a finger mustache until the next turn.” Dean looks at the pen, but then back at Sam.

“The fuck you ask me first?”

“I didn’t mean it, it slipped.” Sam’s hand drops the pen again he can tell his face is getting red.

“Repeat, what you said.” Dean stands and gets him phone from his jeans.

“No, I’m sorry.” Dean smiles to himself, his back still to Sam as he found the 2 perfect songs. He won’t start them until he’s in front of Sam again. “You’re drunk and I think we should just go to bed before we regret doing something we didn’t want to do.” Dean’s in front of Sam now, smile wide on his face.

“But I’m sobering up pretty quick, Sammy. After all.” He presses play on his music, One by Metallica starts. “You dared me to, and you should know, I don’t chicken out of anything.” He says the last thing really close to Sam’s ear, and licks the shell. Sam shudders and leans back to look at his brother.

“We’re brothers, Dean.”

“Doesn’t matter, you still dared me to do it.” He puts his phone on the night stands and drops to his knees. “Don’t tell me you never once wanted your big brother to suck your cock. Not even a little bit.”

Sam’s still shaking as his brother’s hand is caressing his cloth covered cock, which is slowly growing. As much as Sam had thought about it, he knew it was wrong, bad and at the most taboo, and pushed those thoughts away before he left for Stanford. When Dean came to get him, they never returned, and he was grateful that it was just his mind doing things to him. Cause he’s all Dean had, been always since he can remember. But right here in this moment, he knew he should stop Dean, but he just can seem to do it.

“Dean..” Sam meant it as a warning and not as a whine.

“Sammy.” Dean’s nimble fingers undo the zipper and button. He knew Sam wasn’t going to move in the state he’s in. He pushed his chest so Sam landed on his back, which made it easier for Dean to tug his pants down to his ankles. “Good thing I picked a couple long songs.” The vocals on One had just begun, Sam knew this song was 7 minutes long, and wondered what the second song was. His thought was cut short when a mouth covered his cock head. Sam also wondered how much his brother had sobered, but guessing at the sloppy treatment he’s receiving, not much. Even though it was sloppy, it still felt good.

“Fuck..” Sam muttered and dropped his head back. Dean hummed in response and sunk down a little bit. Sam tried not to grip his hands into Dean’s hair, but, damn, it was too good. When Dean felt Sam’s nervous hands grip onto his head, he smirked and went lower. Bobbing his head up and down, licking into the slit when he can. He would take his mouth off and run his tongue down the length, lapping at his balls and relishing in the sounds Sam would make.

“S’good Sammy?” Dean licked a stripe from his balls to tip of Sam’s cock and sunk halfway down.

“Fuck, yes, Dean.” Sam panted out. His fingers tightening in the blonde strands. A moan came out of Dean at the slight tugging tightness. Dean kept it up, stroking the part he couldn’t reach with his mouth, every time he tried, he gagged. He loved it, but at the same time he hated it. Because he wanted all of Sam in his mouth but couldn’t. “I thought- shit, I thought you said boobs were your thing? You sure you never sucked a dick?”

Dean pulls off, “I’m sure I haven’t, I would have remembered. And yes, they are, just, I dunno, something about your cock, it’s doing something to me.” After he says that, he sinks back down. Dean knew the song was coming to its end and the next song would be playing. Sam was not whining from his brothers mouth, and was most certainly not begging for more.

“God for your first dick, you ain’t too bad at this.” Sam whines at the end. Then his ears hear the next song. “Queen, really?”

“Fuck off, it’s Bohemian Rhapsody.” Dean mouths the giant cock his brother has. Making tiny little kisses down and kisses his balls. Sucking one into his mouth and twirling his tongue around one and then the other. Sam was so lost in the sensations that he didn’t know that Dean was going even lower. His back arched a little when Dean’s tongue swiped across his hole.

“Dean!” Sam grabbed onto the hair and pulled him up, back onto his cock. Before his mouth wrapped around him, his hand stroked slowly to wait for Sam to loosen his grip.

“What, don’t want me fucking your non virgin hole?”

“Brother’s, Dean. No.”

“Yea and sucking your dick is brotherly.” Dean wraps his mouth around the head and stroking quickly at the base. Swirling his tongue around the tip and dipping into slit.

“Well, you wouldn’t let me -fuck, wouldn’t let it go, it slipped out, only because we were talking about -aggh- male experiences.” Dean’s mouth is doing wonders on his hardened cock.

“Not how it sounded to me.” Dean winked and this time sunk down, relaxing his throat to get Sam’s cock in farther. Tears were running down his face as his gag reflex was letting him have it.

“You only heard what your inebriated brain wanted to hear.” Sam moans out just as he feel his tip get into Dean’s throat. “Holy shit!” Dean pulled off cause his throat couldn’t handle all that being shoved down.

“Fuck Sammy, you’re huge!” Dean sounded hoarse in that moment after he coughed. “Couldn’t keep it down my throat.”

“But it felt fucking good.” Sam mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, the song is done with, you can stop now.” Sam sat up slowly and the look Dean had on his face, he swore he almost looked, sad. Dean grabbed his phone and shut the music off, and Sam noticed the bulge tenting in his boxers. “Did, did you actually enjoy sucking a dick?”

“Hmm, I guess.” Dean shrugs. “Who’s turn was it, mine right? So, you’re turn.” Sam stands and puts his boxers on. Kicking his jeans and shoes off over by Dean’s.

“Do you even want to continue playing?”

“Hell yes. It’s only, 9:30 at night.”

“I think we should stop.”

“Truth or Dare Sam.”

“Truth.” Sam sighs.

“Damn.” Dean mutters. “Uh, hmm, I know you said you were fucked by a guy, but do you prefer top or bottom?”

“Dean..” Sam drops his face in his hands that were resting on his knees.

“Answer it. I wanna know.”

“Bottom, there. Go.”

“Dare.”

“Can’t you pick truth?”

“Nope.”

“I dare you to sit naked for the rest of the game.” Smacking his forehead for saying that, but looked at his brother.

“Done.” Dean rips the garment off, not afraid to show how hard he is. Sam bites his lip as he stares at his brothers cock. “Take a picture.” He shakes his head and catches his brothers eyes, pupils dilated wide.

“Dare.” He felt his mouth moving, but didn’t quite hear what he said.

“I dare you to let me finger you.” It’s Dean’s turn to bite his lip and slowly stroke his cock.

“I, no, can’t, you’re drunk.”

“I’m still aware of everything, please? Or are you going to chicken out?” Sam had to admit, he liked it when Dean licked his hole, maybe he should let him. He nods, pulls down his boxers and Dean leapt forward on his knees again, leading Sam onto his back. Dean put his hands under his knees, pushing them up with Sam’s body. Dean rummages through the nightstand for the lube and slicks up a finger. Circling around Sam’s entrance, getting it nice and slick for his finger to intrude. Sam gasped at the cool liquid against his hole and pulled his legs back further for Dean to have better access. Dean started to insert his index finger, only the tip, pulling it back and forth for Sam to get used to the feeling of a finger in his ass. As he felt him relax a little, he got past the large knuckle and bottomed out his digit. Pulling back slightly and pushing in just to hear the inward gasps Sam would make. Dean leaned forward and mouthed at his balls, and Sam moaned. He stretched him on one finger and waited for something to tell him to continue his ministrations. Sam felt good and loose and attempted to add his middle finger. He grunted at the tightness his fingers were enveloped by. Warm and wet and all Sam, beautiful Sam. Sam groaned when the second finger invaded with the other but quickly adjusted as Dean picked a small rhythm of scissoring and curling into his prostate.

“Fuck, Dean! More, I need more!” Dean couldn’t say no to that and added a third, he looked pretty stretched around his three big calloused fingers, moving in and out of the hole that is so eagerly taking them. Sam’s moans were getting louder the more he attacked his prostate, and Dean’s own cock finally got his attention. He apologized to little Dean by stroking him slowly, letting out a low groan himself.

“Sam, you’re taking my fingers so well, I wonder what you’d look like wrapped around my cock.”

“I dare you!” Sam moaned and Dean stopped everything.

“Wh-what? Did I hear you correctly?”

“Fuck yes you did. It’s my turn and I double dog dare you to fuck me!” He didn’t need to be told twice. Actually, he did, he wasn’t sure if he heard him over his drunk mind and eyes that couldn’t tear away from Sam’s stretched hole. Dean grabbed a condom from the nightstand and applied it to his happy hard cock and lubed up. Lining up to Sam’s hole, he looked up at Sam for something.

“You sure?”

“I’m so close to blowing my load, just fuck me!” And with that, Dean pushed forth, not slowly mind you, and bottomed quickly. Sam yelled and wrapped his legs around his brother to make sure he didn’t move so he could get used to his size, as he penetrated rather unexpectedly. It took a bit, Dean squirming from needing friction on his cock, till Sam gave him the ok to move. Sam’s legs loosened their death grip, pulled up tight to his body. Dean pulled back and snapped forward in one motion, making the both of them moan.

“Oh fuck, this feels good!”

“Hell yeah!” Dean had set up a decent rhythm, occasionally, not intentionally, hitting Sam’s sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine and stars into his vision. Dean wanted so desperately to see his brother come undone, so he put his hands under Sam’s knees, pushing him further into the mattress and his ass higher, changing the angle of each of his thrusts. As soon as he did that, Sam screamed, hands gripping on the sheets for something to hold as Dean’s cock mercilessly pounded his hole and prostate.

“Sammy, I wanna feel you cum, cum for your big brother.” Sam screamed again, his brother’s name coming out of his throat as he came. White spurts shooting from the slit and landing on his stomach and chest. Dean slammed in harder as Sam clenched around him. Dean pulled out, took the condom off and stroked until his own seed spilled onto Sam’s t-shirt along with his own. Sam laid there on the bed, contemplating if he should say something, but opted for taking his shirt off, wiping the lube from his hole with it and tossing it on the floor. He laid back down the lengthways of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Sam.” Dean said from the other bed.

“Yea?”

“You, uh, you alright?”

“We’ll talk in the morning when you are completely sober.” At that, Sam lifted the covers and turned his back to his brother and fell asleep confused.


End file.
